


A Little Rebellion Never Hurt Anyone

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Series: Breaking In [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Groping, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Castiel, Dean and Anna sneak in to a 21+ club. Michael tries to stop them. Gabriel cheers them on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Rebellion Never Hurt Anyone

“What are you doing?” Dean was practically yelling on his end, which caused Castiel to hold the phone away from his face.

“I'm figuring out what to wear.” Cas was tempted to ask for him to turn down the music but he knew that was a lost cause before he even started. “Being on the phone with you is slowing me down.”

“Just makin' sure you don't try and chicken out.”

Cas huffed. “Have I ever backed out of anything you've wanted me to do?”

He heard Dean chuckle. “Nah, guess not. So you're getting ready, huh? Trying to find something sexy to wear?” His voice dropped in pitch significantly when he asked, “What're you wearing right now?”

Castiel smiled to himself. When he opened his mouth to say something, the strangest thing happened. The phone was grabbed out of his hand and he was pushed on his bed. He turned around just in time to see Gabriel grinning and answering for him. “He's wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt that says 'Stop trying to have phone sex with Gabe Novak's baby brother.' Goodbye, Dean-o.”

Cas propped himself up on his elbows and glared as his older brother ended the call. “Was that really necessary, Gabriel?”

Gabe rolled his shoulders into a shrug. “Your door was wide open and I could hear your whole convo from the hallway. You think I'm gonna just listen to you two talk on the phone while you, uh, choke the sheriff and wait for the posse to come?” Cas narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. He knew that Gabriel had used some sort of euphemism but he had no idea what it meant. Gabe shook his head. “Never mind, just, you were askin' for it.”

Cas' expression didn't change. “My door wasn't open.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “It was cracked.”

“It was closed and it was locked.”

Gabe threw his hands up in surrender. “Okay, minor details! The important point is that you're up to something and I wanna know what it is.”

“I, uh...” Castiel hadn’t even left the house and he’d already been caught. Fortunately, he’d already anticipated this. He just needed to stay calm and say what he’d prepared. “Dean is taking me out on a date. We’ll be gone for most of the night.”

“Bullshit.”

Cas’ neck reeled back in response. “I’m not lying to you, Gabriel.”

“No, you’re not.” Gabe pulled out the chair from Cas’ desk and sat in it backwards. His amber eyes probed at his little brother and made him more than a little uncomfortable. “You’re doing something just as bad, though. You’re leaving out stuff on purpose. Don’t try and con a con artist, baby bro.”

Castiel fell back on the bed and groaned. Aside from their father, the only person that he could never pull a fast one over on was Gabriel. He was a professional at it, after all. “We’re going to a club. Well, it’s a club-slash-bar. Dean’s getting us fake IDs.”

“Ha, right.” Gabriel cackled. When Castiel does move, he leans the chair so that it teetered on two legs. “Holy shit, you’re not joking! I’m shocked! I mean, it’s no surprise that Dean would do such a thing. That kid’s been a delinquent from the minute he popped out of his momma, but you, Cas? I’m proud!”

“Proud?” Castiel looked over his brother’s shoulder and saw Michael watching with a disapproving scowl. “You’re proud of our little brother breaking the law?”

Gabriel didn’t turn around. “Hello! Have we met? I’ve been breakin’ the law since I was nine!”

“You were twelve.” Michael corrected.

“Wrong!” Gabe made a buzzer sound and finally spun around in his chair. Cas was more than happy to sit quietly and let their attentions be diverted away from him. “The first time _you_ knew about was when I was twelve. I started at nine!”

“It doesn’t matter and I hardly care.” Castiel could tell that Michael didn’t mean that. He just wanted to get the subject to more pressing matters. “What’s important here is that Castiel is getting ready to do something stupid, out of character and-”

“Not something _Dad_ would want him to do?” Gabriel was prodding at Michael with his words.

“Yes! Exactly!” Michael had started to smile until he realized his brother had been mocking him. That was when he put on the serious face. It was Michael’s imitation of their father. It usually worked to get the others in line. “Are you telling me Gabriel that you do what you do because you like going against our father’s will? You like disrespecting him and everything he’s done for us just so you can ruffle a few feathers?”

Gabriel turned back around in the chair, waving a dismissive hand at their older brother as he did so. “Oh pipe down, cupcake. Your little mind tricks never worked on me.”

Michael laughed humorlessly. “I don’t even know why I’m having this conversation. I’ll just call him and wash my hands of all this.”

Castiel shot up to a sitting position on his bed. His chest was tightening. “Michael, you’re not going to call father.”

“Oh, Castiel.” Michael pulled out his cellphone. “I’m pretty sure I’m about to do just that.”

Cas stood up and moved until he occupied the space between his brothers. Michael lowered the phone but didn’t close it. He raised an eyebrow at Castiel and waited. “I think if you take a moment and contemplate the consequences of such an action...” Cas paused, gave Michael a moment to think of what he was talking about before he turned to Gabriel and did the same, “...you’ll understand why that would not be beneficial for any of us.”

And that’s how things worked in the Novak family. No actual threats are ever actually made. Everything is a line drawn in the sand and leaving the other parties to wonder what will happen if the line is crossed. It was cruel, questionably immoral and happened at least once a day between two or more of the Novaks.

“Whoa! Hey!” Gabriel raised his hands in protest and he stood up as well. “I wasn’t plannin’ on saying nothin’ to nobody! How did I get pulled into this?”

Cas shook his head. “That was a triple negative and because it’s your fault that he got involved in the first place.”

Michael crossed his arms against his chest. “I have to say, Castiel, I’m quite disappointed in you for going through with this.”

“Oh, give it a rest!” Gabriel barked. “He isn’t the first in this family to explore his rebellious side! If anything, I’m surprised it took him this long.”

“It’s because of Winchester.” Michael sighed.

Castiel realized that he wasn’t going to be ready in time if he just stood there arguing so he decided to argue while going through his closet for something to wear. “Don’t try to blame Dean. It was Anna’s idea. She’ll be there, too.”

“Oh, joy.” Michael’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. “Am I supposed to feel better knowing that the trollop is coming along?”

Cas pulled out his best pair of jeans and looked them over. “Anna is family, Michael.”

“A bad influence is what she is.” Castiel didn’t need to turn around to know what disapproving look Michael was wearing.

“You’re wasting your breath, Mike.” Gabriel asserted.

“It’s better than not using it at all. At least this way, when it blows up in his face I can say-”

Cas pulled a random shirt from a drawer and walked over to his bed. “I understand your concern, Michael, and I’m thankful that you feel such a need to look after me, even if it is in possibly the most agitating forms available. However, right now I’m behind schedule and you two are slowing me down more. So I suggest you both give me some privacy while I try and get ready as fast as possible. I know how you feel about sibling nudity.”

Gabriel and Michael looked at Castiel then at each other. In unison they gave an exaggerated shiver and made a sound of disgust. A moment later, they were ushering themselves out the door and Cas was locking it again.

Not more than a minute later, he heard the low rumble of the Impala through his window and the buzz of his vibrating phone. Dean had arrived and he wasn’t ready. He quickly disrobed, slid into the jeans, put on the button down, fumbled with the buttons, pushed the ends of the shirt into the top of his jeans, grabbed his keys, grabbed his phone and rushed downstairs.

Castiel ignored the strange glance that Lucifer gave him as he rushed past and almost knocked him down the stairs. Once he was on the other side of the door, Cas went from a hurried walk to a full blown sprint. The door to the black classic car creaked once upon opening and again once he’d closed it behind him.

Dean looked at Cas like he’d lost his mind. Castiel looked at him with impatience and just yelled, “Drive!” Dean obliged, though he kept sneaking quick glances over at him without saying anything. When he started smiling for no apparent reason, it made Cas feel anxious. “What’s so amusing?”

Dean snickered quietly. He looked over at Castiel when they were at a stop light and finally responded with “You.”

Cas’ anxiety morphed into confusion. “Care to elaborate?”

Dean’s mouth swung open but he continued to smile. “You don’t even know, do you? You don’t even realize it!”

Castiel started to frown. “You know I hate being laughed at.”

Dean’s nimble fingers undid his seat belt before he lunged over an pinned Cas against his seat. A shiver went down his spine when Dean nibbled at his bottom lip and whispered, “You’re wearing one of my shirts.” Cas looked down and realized that the cornflower blue button-down shirt he’d picked without much thought was indeed Dean’s. The hand slipping under it was Dean’s as well. “When you wear it like this, you’re supposed to leave the bottom of it out, not tucked in.”

With a quick tug from Dean, the tails of the shirt were loose from this jeans. His hands explored Cas’ torso with more enthusiasm. Castiel sucked in a breath when they started to wander up towards his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something green shining. “Dean, the light’s green.”

“So?” Dean’s voice was muffled since his mouth was sucking on Cas’ neck.

Castiel tried to be stern but it was hard to be when you’re holding back a moan. “People could come behind us.”

“They’ll go around.”

“You’re supposed to be driving. Drive.” Castiel’s protest was weak at best.

Dean chuckled. He removed one hand from Cas’ body and searched for something without looking. After a moment of fumbling around without looking, he managed to activate the hazard lights. “There.”

“Anna is waiting for us.”

Dean bit at his jaw. “She can wait a little longer.”

Castiel tried to find any excuse he could to avoid the chance of having an indecent exposure charge on his criminal record. “We could get arrested.”

Dean was practically growling. “It’s worth it.”

Cas gasped when Dean’s hand slid into his pants. “If we get in trouble, my father- ah!” the hand slid into his briefs. “My father will ship me off to Stanford or maybe some university overseas and forbid me from ever seeing you again.”

Dean’s head pulled back and stared at Castiel. He was sure his face gave away that, despite the logical side screaming at him, he really didn’t want it to stop. Fortunately, Dean didn’t take that as a sign to keep going. “Did you really have to bring up your dad? That’s, like, instant boner-kill.”

With Dean’s hands still and his mouth off of him, it was easier for Cas’ resolve to return. “This escalating doesn’t seem worth it if it meant I’d have to give up Princeton and you.”

Dean dropped his head onto Castiel’s chest. “Damn you and your stupid voice of reason.”

Cas laughed. “Start driving before you get a ticket for just idling here.”

Dean did just that. While they drove, Castiel filled him in on what had occurred between him and his brothers. Talking about it made him actually see the humor in it all. Dean didn’t find it as funny. “You don’t think they’re gonna rat us out, do you?”

Cas shook his head. “I sincerely doubt it. Gabriel was actually wanting me to go and I may have insinuated that I had dirt on Michael that I don’t actually have.”

Dean’s frown deepened. “He’s a dick. I know he’s your brother and you love ‘em... but he’s a dick.”

Cas looked at the parking structure they were pulling into. He understood how Michael could rub Dean the wrong way. “He’s not that bad.” Dean snorted. “I’m serious. He’s just passionate about certain things.”

“Right.” Dean scoffed. “The only thing I see him being ‘passionate’ about is following in your dad’s footsteps.”

“There is that, but our father is a great man. Why wouldn’t he be someone to aspire to be like?” Castiel corrected. “He has many other interests, too. He’s just not very forthcoming with himself to most people. He’s also fiercely loyal and refuses to give up on something, even if the desired outcome is unlikely.” Cas looked over at Dean and smiled. “He’s a lot like you, actually.”

Dean responded with an expression of incredulity. “You’re joking, right?”

“Not at all. In fact, of all my brothers, I think he likes you the most. Gabriel doesn’t count since his fondness for you stems from how easy it is for him to get under your skin.” Dean just blinked in response, which made Cas chuckle. “I think, if you and I weren’t together, he might actually be friendly towards you.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure they only way we’d be friends is if I had something that he wanted. Nice try, though.”

Castiel had barely opened the door before he heard Anna’s voice reverberate off the concrete walls of the parking structure. “You’re late.”

“Only fashionably.” Dean said as he hauled himself out of the driver’s seat.

Anna’s form appeared from behind her blue Toyota Camry. It wasn’t an extravagant car but Castiel’s cousin held much pride in the vehicle since she’d gotten it on her own. “Well, maybe next time you should try being closer to on time. Now the place is crowded.”

“Relax, babe.” Dean had the habit of calling Anna that. It was a habit that had lingered from when the two of them had dated back during their freshman year of high school. It irked Castiel to no end but he dealt with it in silence. “We’re here now and, with the fake IDs I’ve cooked up, it won’t matter how many people look at us.”

Anna leaned against the car. “It’d be easier to relax if Gabriel and Michael weren’t in there, too.” Castiel and Dean were struck silent by shock. “You see my concern now?”

“Fuck!” Dean exclaimed while kicking the tire of the car next to the Impala. “How did he find out?”

“He is his father’s son.” Anna brooded.

Dean started to pace back and forth. “What do we do now? Find another place? I’m not givin’ up on this!”

Castiel, who had been wrapping his head around the situation shook his head. “No. We will continue as planned. Michael is trying to intimidate us but he won’t directly intervene. He knows better.”

Despite the looming thought of Cas being wrong, they went ahead with their plan. Castiel was amused at how easily they’d gotten past the bouncer. He was so busy being annoyed by his job to really care enough to check the IDs thoroughly.

The club seemed ten times larger from the inside. It was an abandoned theatre that had been renovated and converted. The balcony were now three different bars. The floor seating had been completely removed. In its place was a large dance floor that looked like it could contain half of the city comfortably. From the look of it, half of the city was already there. The stage had been reduced in size. There was enough room for the three male and three female dancers shaking their barely-dressed bodies on it.

Cas had grossly underestimate how out of place he would feel in a place like this.

Dean came behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “You look like you need a drink.” Dean was definitely yelling but Cas was sure that he wouldn’t have been able to hear him over the overwhelmingly loud music if he hadn’t. Instead of responding in kind, he nodded and let Dean lead him to the staircase in the main room.

At the top of the stairs was Gabriel. He’d obviously sensed the anger radiating from Cas and put his hands up defensively. “Calm down, buddy boy. Michael was coming to keep you out of trouble so I came along to keep _him_ out of trouble.”

“Ha!” Dean crowed. “You don’t keep people out of trouble, you give it to ‘em. How’d you find us, anyway?”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “You chuckle heads aren’t half as clever as you seem to think you are. I’ve got my ways and I’m not gonna tell you.” Cas looked at Dean and saw the scowl on his face then looked back over at Gabriel and saw a similar expression on him. “Okay, as a sign of no hard feelings, I’ll buy your first round of drinks.”

“Nothing excessively sweet, please.” Castiel pleaded.

“Just a beer for me.” Dean added while hauling them both up to meet the older Novak brother.

After two beers for Dean and four sour, vodka-based drinks that Gabriel said were called Lemon Drops for Castiel, things seemed to feel different about the place. The once stifling and repressive atmosphere was open and welcoming. The music that had been beating painfully at his eardrums was causing Cas to move his whole body to the beat.

And Dean suddenly became more attractive than he’d ever been. He wasn’t even sure how that was possible.

Castiel’s thoughts were all a little fuzzy so he didn’t really know what he was thinking when he grabbed Dean by the arm and towed him back down to the bottom level. He could barely hear Dean’s protests and questions. He didn’t bother acknowledging them either. His mind was set on the two of them getting to the dance floor.

Castiel didn't stop moving until they were in the middle of the floor. Normally, he would've cared about how he'd bumped into so many people without saying so much as an 'excuse me.' He didn't right now. He was a man on a mission. When they reached their location, Cas turned around, wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and started moving to the beat.

Dean grinned and stared at Cas before leaning forward and saying loudly, “Wow, you must be really gone right now.” Cas turned his head and licked along the edge of Dean's ear. Dean pulled his head back and raised an eyebrow. He was still grinning so Cas took that as a green light to move his arms down to his waist and pull them closer together. He watched with amusement as Dean sucked in a breath then laughed away his surprise.

Castiel didn't get a chance to enjoy having Dean just where he wanted him. A strong hand grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. It was Michael with his ever disapproving face. Cas tried to give him a dirty look but, from the loud laughing that it invoked from Dean, he guessed his face wasn't working as well as it normally did. “Whadda _you_ want?”

Michael stared for a second longer. His stillness when everyone else was moving around them make the room feel like it was revolving around his oldest brother. The thought made Castiel snicker a little to himself. He finally moved, bending down a little to look into Cas' eyes before turning to Dean and asking, “How much has he had?”

Dean shrugged. “Three or four. Enough. Gabe's been buying 'em for us.”

Castiel snorted at Dean. “I can drink you under the table! I can do other things while under there, too!”

Michael continued to look back at Dean, ignoring Castiel. “I know. I told him to. It makes it easier to keep track of how much he's had.”

Castiel removed one of has arms from around Dean to wave Michael away. “Whatever misster-mom! M' fine! Go home 'n bitch at Luci or somethin'!”

“Calm down, Cas.” Dean's own disapproval of his behavior had come through. Castiel was pretty sure that his look came off angry this time when he looked at Dean.

Without another word, Castiel, more tipsy than he'd like to admit, moved away from his brother and boyfriend. Who were they to tell him what to do? He was here to have fun and take part in a little teenage rebellion. If they didn't want to watch him do it, they didn't need to. He stumbled through the crowd until he was away from them both and next to the stage with almost-naked bodies dancing and grinding on each other.

He was standing there, listening to the music and dancing with no person in particular when someone's hand was on his lower back. It was too small to be Dean's. Even while inebriated Cas knew his touch too well to mistake it.

Castiel swung around and saw a small brunette woman grinning wickedly at him. She couldn't have been that much older than he was. “You know everyone in here has been watching you, right?”

Since they were behind the speakers, it was easier to communicate. Cas snorted. “Yea'right.”

“Oh, I'm serious, baby cakes.” She stalked forward and wrapped the end of the shirt he was wearing around one of her fingers. “There isn't a single person in here that wouldn't want to take you and your baby blues home with 'em.”

Castiel grinned. “Doessat count you?”

The woman's smile started to show teeth. “You better believe it, Clarence!”

“Uh, what the hell are you doing?”

Cas looked up. Dean was staring between him and the mystery woman. Boy, did he look angry. She stepped forward, not phased at his words. “Wanna go somewhere else, buddy? I'm kinda busy here.”

Dean gave her something between a smile and a snarl. “Yeah, I don't think so. Get away from my boyfriend, bitch.”

“Boyfriend, huh?” The woman took another step closer to Dean. “He looked pretty damn single standing over here all by himself.”

Castiel leaned forward, “Actually, that was-”

“Cas.” Dean barked out his name.

Anger took over him for a moment. “Fuck this. Fuck you, Winchester.” Castiel muddled past them. He didn't need this. He wanted to have fun and both these people were bringing him down. He heard Dean calling out behind him but he didn't stop. He tried to move faster but he ended up stumbling forward and onto the floor when some random person’s leg was in his way and tripped him. No one even seemed to pause or pay him any attention at all.

The hand that was on his shoulder and pulling him up was a familiar one. “Come on, Cas.” Dean said as he put Castiel's arm over him. “We're gonna get you out of here.”

Castiel narrowed his already squinting eyes, “Who's we?”

“Him and your brothers, bud.” Gabriel came up on the other side of Cas.

The extraction of a drunk Castiel was all a blur for the teen being distracted. There was some walking, some dragging and even a little carrying. Before he knew what had happened, he was laid in the backseat of the Impala. The sounds of arguing was on the other side of the car door. It was Dean, Anna, Gabriel and Michael. What they were actually talking about was hard to hear, though.

“Dean!” Castiel called out. All the voices stopped.

A door opened. “Yeah, Cas?”

“Take me home? Idun' feel too good.”

There were some whispers before Dean spoke again. “Yeah, just stay there and we'll get goin'. Get some rest.”

Castiel closed his eyes until the low rumble of the car made it impossible for him to stay lying down. “M'stomach is... Dean, I think... we almos'there?”

“I hear ya, Cas.” The car jerked and made his stomach move in ways that weren't very comfortable. A moment later, the door closest to his head opened. Dean scooted in and put Castiel's top half into his lap. “You think you need to puke?”

Castiel shook his head from side to side while running a hand over his eyes, trying to clear his bleary vision. “M'fine.”

Dean ran one of his own hands through Cas' hair. He sighed and asked, “That girl at the club. Were you actually thinking about doin' something with her?”

Cas laughed silently until his body convulsions made him feel worse. “What? Were you jealous?” Dean's hand stood still and he didn't respond. He opened his eyes and tried to see Dean's face. He was looking away from him. “No, f'course not. She woulda ate me alive.”

Dean finally locked eyes with him. “Look, Cas, I know... I fucked up. I get it. How long are you gonna make pay for that, though?”

Castiel suddenly felt a lot more awake. He pulled himself up and looked at his boyfriend. “Dean, I- what?”

Dean averted his gaze again. “I'm willing to, Cas, but I want to make sure that you're not just doing this... and then you're gonna drop me when you go off to college.”

Well now Castiel felt bad in a completely different way. “Dean, no, I-” his surge of emotions was causing something else to rise as well. He moved to get out of the car as fast as he could and emptied the contents of his stomach on the side of the road. He felt horrible. He wanted to die. He never wanted to drink again.

Dean's hand stroked between his shoulder blades. “It's okay, get it out of your system. You'll feel better afterwards.”

After a few dry heaves, he felt somewhat better. The tears running down his face kept flowing though. “I wasn't punishing you, Dean.” His throat was sore and raw and it came through in his voice. “I wasn't trying to punish you. I was- I was just...” He shut his eyes tight. “I'm sorry.”

He heard Dean laughing behind him. “That wasn't what I meant about getting it out of your system.”

“Dean...” Castiel sighed and leaned back against him.

Dean pulled him up so that their bodies were flush against each other. He shushed Cas. “It's okay. Just relax.”

Cas closed his eyes. “Why do you call me by my name?”

“...huh?”

Castiel sighed. “You still call Anna 'babe' and you've been broken up for three years.”

Dean put his chin on top of Cas' head. Castiel could feel a weird sensation from it when Dean started talking. “I like your name. I like _saying_ your name. Why would I wanna call you something else?”

Silence passed over them for a minute before Cas exclaimed. “Fuck.”

“What's wrong? Are you gonna-”

Cas shook his head. “No. I just really want to kiss you but-”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, puke mouth isn't sexy.” Dean stood up and helped Cas to his feet. “C'mon, let's get you home before Michael starts to worry.”

The rest of the trip passed quietly. Cas was okay with that though because Dean's free hand was resting on his thigh. Dean was right. He was feeling a bit better. He still knew that when he was fully sober he'd have a lot of apologizing to do.

When they arrived at the Novak family home, Gabriel and Michael were sitting on the front porch waiting. Castiel groaned when he saw them stand up and walk over.

“Geez, you smell horrible!” Gabriel commented.

“Told you he would. I expect my money in the morning.” Michael sounded pretty smug.

Castiel asked in a groggy voice. “Were you two betting if I would throw up?”

“Guilty!” Gabriel was a little too chipper about it all. “We’ve got ‘em, Dean. Go home and get some rest. He’ll probably be stuck in his bed tomorrow... or the bathroom.”

“I hate you both so much.” Cas let his head hang while his brothers helped him inside. Once he was in bed, Gabriel left the room without so much as saying good night. When Michael lingered before making his way for the door, Castiel could tell he wanted to say something. He took it as an opportunity to ask, “Why’d you do it? Why did you let me go?”

Michael pivoted to face his youngest brother. “I didn’t approve of you going. I also knew that you were going no matter what I said. I was tempted to let the air out of Winchester’s tires. That’s when Gabriel came to me and told me that, sometimes, the best way to deter someone is to let them do what they want.”

Cas mulled all of it over in silence. He finally stated, “That makes no logical sense.”

Michael laughed to himself and made his way out of the room. “Good night, Castiel.”

The door closed. Castiel was left alone with his thoughts. Luckily for him, his mind was telling him to go the hell to sleep and think in the morning.  


**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
